No Crying Until the End
by jedigal125
Summary: A look into what Lucas was thinking when he had to battle his enemy, and brother Claus. Oneshot.


**So, this is my first attempt at writing an Earthbound/Mother story so here's hoping for the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Earthbound/Mother or any of its lines that are used in this fic; that honour belongs to Shigesato Itoi. **

**No Crying Until the End**

This was it, I was about to go pull the last needle, and hopefully save the world. However there was a tiny obstacle in our way:

_The masked man. _

As soon as we enter the place where the final needle was he attacks all of us with lightning. Kumatora, Duster, and Boney were all knocked out. I was fortunately protected by my Franklin badge which deflected the attack to him. With that initial attack, the battle could start.

Although for some reason, this felt different from my other battles. I couldn't bring myself to attack him, and I had no idea why. This is the one person who stands in the way of me saving the world. The Magypsies said that there was nothing inside of him; I shouldn't be hesitating to finish him off. But, the thing is there's this little voice in the back of my mind that's questioning why this masked man looks like me, and can use PK Love like me. I try to ignore the voice, because the conclusion it would lead to just hurts too much to think about.

However, by the looks of things there's no little voice in _his_ mind telling him to not attack me. In fact if there is a voice it seems to be telling him to attack me with all he's got. All I can do is to try to defend myself and stay alive for as long as I can. This battle – no this massacre – continues until suddenly I hear a voice.

_Lucas…_ the voice says softly.

That voice, it couldn't be! I don't know if I've lost it, or what! But I could have sworn I just heard my mother's voice

_Claus…_ the voice again says interrupting my inner monologue of confusion.

Claus! What! That can't be right. Mom couldn't possibly be implying what I think she is. I look towards the masked man for some sign of recognition…or confirmation… or anything really! His face remains in the same emotionless, unreadable state that it has been this entire time. Did he even hear the voice? Or have I officially lost my mind. Once again mom's voice speaks out.

_Claus…Stop this…You aren't Porky's robot. You're our son! _

The masked man (or is Claus?) seemed actually acknowledge hearing her this time, since he started to look around – to try discover where the voice was coming from. I don't know if I should be relieved that I'm not insane, or horrified at the implication of what my – er… our – mother is saying. He's just about to attack me with a powerful PK Love attack when suddenly, out of nowhere, dad comes in and jumps in front of me.

"Claus, please remember… I've been looking for you for so long…" Dad says. The masked man ignores him, and attacks dad with all he has. It takes everything I have to not cry out as dad is knocked unconscious. How could Claus do this to him, he's our father! I realize that this was the first time I called him Claus instead of the masked man. I guess I can't try to deny it anymore; the masked man was once my brother Claus. No… not was, he still _is_ Claus he just needs to be reminded somehow. This seems to be mom's plan.

_Claus… you and Lucas are bothers!_

Please Claus, listen to her!

_Can you hear me? You're Claus. Your name is Claus! You're our son!_

You're also my brother! Can't you remember all the good times we had? How we used to play fight with the Dragos? And trying to take some freshly baked cookies mom had made before dinner. Do you remember anything at all?

_Please… remember! Lucas…Claus…_

After mom says these words a memory is suddenly forced into my mind. It's probably not my memory or Claus' since we're both infants in this memory. But even if it's not our memory, it still brings out a feeling of a simpler time, of a time when we were brothers and not enemies. After hearing of our parents wishes for us to grow up kind, we were sent back to the reality of our fight. Claus' face still appears to be unreadable, but I could have sworn there was some uncertainty in that face.

At this point I felt helpless to do anything. I can't hurt my brother, no matter what sort of atrocities he has committed. But I can only keep myself alive for so long, before I run out of PSI.

Wait, I couldn't even feel that last attack. Did that memory spark something in him? I notice that Claus is gazing intently at me. I remember once hearing that twins have a sort of twin telepathy, I wonder if that's true of twins that have psychic powers. Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

"_Claus it's me Lucas, can you hear me?" _I think while he gazes at me. After I say – well think – this Claus immediately starts covering his ears.

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

"_Claus, I'm your brother! Please remember, you have to remember!"_ He starts to shut his eyes at his point. Why can't I get through to him!

"_Claus, do you remember all the good times we used to have? Do you remember when dad told us a scary story and it frightened me, and you were quite happy to help ease my fear by searching our room for monsters?"_ He's silent at his point, but he's no longer shutting his eyes. He's once again gazing at me. No emotion visible on his face.

Why isn't he showing any emotion, or recognition? I want nothing more then to cry right now. However, I know that I can't. I can't because I'm the hero – the chosen one – I'm not supposed to cry I'm supposed to be brave, and strong, and save the world/ A hero's not supposed to cry.

"_Claus, no matter what happens now. I love you; I wish we could have spent more time together." _ At this Claus is still gazing at me. But this time there seems to be recognition on his face. Did I finally get through to him? Will I finally get my brother back after all this time? Mother's voice speaks to us for one last time.

_Claus…Claus…Claus…Come to your mother. You must be so exhausted. Come here Claus._

After hearing these words Claus looks around the room. He seems to be searching for something, maybe mom? After he looks around I see him take off his helmet and I see a face that I haven't seen in a long time. I'm still struggling to not cry, after all I got my brother back and you're not supposed to cry if you're happy – especially if you're a hero.

Suddenly Claus attacks me with a lightning attack. But why would he do that? He knows my Franklin badge will just deflect his attack. I then realize that he's standing right in front of me and realize what's trying to do. But by the time I figure it out, it's too late his attack already hit him.

However, Claus still seems to be alive – but just barely. He uses the last bit of his strength to stagger towards me and embrace me. Naturally I hug my brother back – for the last time. Weirdly enough, the one thing remember of this embrace was Claus' smell. Even after so many years he still smelled the same. He was still my brother, and I still loved him. I can tell that he's going to be gone soon. I think he knows to since he decides to use this time to say his last words.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. I'm really happy you could be with me just before the end… Thanks. Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm going to where mom is now. Lucas. I hope we meet again someday. Bye. Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"No," I whisper to him, "No, you can't die. We just got you back. I don't want to save a world that doesn't even have my brother in it. Please Claus, don't leave me. Don't leave me again!" But it's too late he already took his final breath and died in my embrace.

Dad starts saying something, about Claus being hasty and that I should forgive him. The words barely register to my mind, mostly because before dad said the words I already forgave him. After all, Claus is my brother I could never stay mad at him for long. Dad asks me if I'm ready to pull the final needle and save the world. Of course I will, because I'm a hero and saving the world is what we do. But I'm not ready to do that just yet, because at the moment I don't want to be a hero.

I want to be a kid who's allowed to cry and mourn for his dead brother.

**Now that you've read, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed.**


End file.
